The Rocky Mountain Multiple Sclerosis Center is one of a few centers devoted solely to the care of patients with multiple sclerosis, and is the only center of its type in the State of Colorado. Using records from the Center, the local chapter of the National Multiple Sclerosis Society, hospital records, and physician records we will attempt to estimate the prevalence of multiple sclerosis for Weld and Larimer Counties. The computer files have been constructed and duplicate cases identified. An analysis of the data on prevalence was completed and the draft of a journal article was prepared.